


0 - Voyage

by Litany_Riddle



Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Hanging, Historical, Hurt No Comfort, Pirates, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, Time Travel, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: "Encore", ordonna Beckett en voyant mon manque de réaction. Le bourreau resserra d'un cran la machine, et je cru qu'on me brisait les os. Malgré la douleur, je ne poussais pas un cri et me mordit violemment l'autre main et me répétant des phrases sans queue ni tête, que je devais tenir, que je ne devais surtout pas pleurer…
Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1 - Tortuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634738) by [AlisoneDavies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies). 



> Ceci est une fic datant de 2008, jamais finie, mais une amie, Alisone Davies sur Ffnet et AlisoneDavies sur AO3, a repris cette idée et en a fait une suite alternative.

Je me retournai et jetai un coup d’œil derrière moi. La seule chose que je vis c’est la fille-soleil qui posait sur moi ses grands beaux yeux bleus avec un air étonné. Je sentis comme un coup dans la poitrine et détournais le regard précipitamment. Complètement troublée j’allais rendre ma copie et déposer ma signature sur le papier avec quelques difficultés : ma tendinite à la main droite avait été mise à rude épreuve pendant les épreuves écrites du bac...

J’allais ensuite fourrer toutes mes affaires dans mon sac : ma trousse, ma bouteille d’eau, les petits gâteaux, les mouchoirs et la pommade anti-inflammatoire. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie en haussant les épaules à l’adresse de la fille-soleil qui me lançait un regard interrogateur. Ça étonnait tous les élèves de ma classe de voir que moi qui me tapais des 15 en dissertation toute l’année je sortais la première de cette immense salle d’examen, après à peine plus de deux heures sur ma copie de français. De toute façon ma main n’aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus… Je jetais un dernier regard douloureux à la fille-soleil qui était à présent absorbée dans sa copie.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre : quelle idée de faire passer un examen à 5 mètres sous terre ! Les organisateurs n’avaient pas pensé aux claustrophobes ! Je marchais vite, atteignant les arcades près de la cour intérieure, et m’assit en soupirant sur l’une de ces drôles de fenêtres en plein air, où tous les lycéens de Guez de Balzac se donnaient rendez-vous. Et maintenant qu’allais-je faire ? Encore plus d’une heure et demie avant que mes copines ne sortent Les autres élèves n’arrivaient qu’au compte goutte et pas d’amis dans le lot… Je décidais d’aller faire un tour au CDI, s’il était ouvert je pourrais toujours lire un peu.

Miracle ! La porte était ouverte ! Je me baladais un peu entre les rayons, avant de m’approcher d’un escalier. Le sous-sol de la ville d’Angoulême est truffé de souterrains… Il paraît même qu’il y a un trésor quelque part sous nos pieds. Et le CDI de ce vieux lycée, qui a été une caserne militaire et une prison, ainsi qu'un caveau pour enterrer les nones du monastère, possède une entrée de ses souterrains…

Me moquant de ma propre naïveté, je descendis l’escalier en souriant. J’arrivais en bas et cherchais un interrupteur. A l’autre bout de la pièce, il y avait une porte en plastique bleu foncé. Je m’approchais sans grand espoir et tournais le loquet. C’est à ce moment là que commença mon aventure…

Je poussais la porte et me retrouvais devant un escalier beaucoup plus raide, en pierre humide. Excitée et un peu angoissée, je le descendis lentement en me tenant bien aux murs sales. Après un long moment, je me retrouvais devant une nouvelle porte… Fermée, celle-là. Déçue, j’allais repartir, quand un dernier espoir me fit me retourner brusquement et donner un violent coup de pied dans cette porte en bois. Le verrou céda facilement et je secouais la porte pour l’ouvrir. Un peu honteuse de ma violence, je cherchais un autre interrupteur. Mais cette fois ci il n’y en avait pas. Je pris alors mon briquet. Je ne fumais plus depuis un an mais ce briquet était toujours dans une petite poche de mon sac. Pratique. Il faudra m’expliquer un jour pourquoi personne n’a encore inventé les pilules que l’on peu prendre en fumant, pensais-je avec mélancolie.

Je pataugeais quelques minutes dans une boue argileuse, bousillant allègrement mes chaussures. Mais il n’y avait que des murs sales, de la boue et pas le moindre trésor en vue. En plus il faisait froid dans ces souterrains… je me décidais à rentrer, un peu déçue. Mais au bout d’un moment, je me mis à paniquer : par où étais-je venue ?

Comme une enragée je marchais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, essayant de repérer mon chemin. Quelle idiote ! Pourtant ce n’était pas du tout mon genre de faire ce type d’imprudence ! Pourquoi aller se perdre dans des souterrains qui dataient du moyen-âge ? Epuisée, je m’arrêtais et sortis mon téléphone portable. La honte… il me fallait me résoudre à appeler quelqu’un au secours… Je pourrais toujours arguer que c’était le choc d’avoir loupé mon bac qui m’avait fait prendre des risques inconsidérés ? Je rentrais mon code pin et… BIIIIIP ! Plus de batterie ! Arg ! Et le téléphone s’éteignit.

Pas possible !! J’étais perdue ! Vraiment perdue ! J’allais mourir de faim et de soif dans ces fichus souterrains ! Personne n’allait me retrouver ! Ma famille allait croire que je m’étais fait enlever ! On n'allait retrouver mon corps uniquement dans une centaine d’année !

Paniquée, je cherchais de nouveau la sortie, errais dans les couloirs ce qui me sembla de longues heures. Mon ventre se tordait de plus en plus et j’allais finir par m’asseoir et me mettre à pleurer… quand enfin je trouvais une porte ! Je me précipitais dessus, heureuse, soulagée, honteuse aussi, et essayais de l’ouvrir. Malheureusement ce n’était pas la même que celle par où j’étais passée, et elle ne voulut pas s’ouvrir. Je recommençais donc mes coups de pieds. Je m’acharnais plusieurs minutes, mais ne réussis pas à la défoncer exactement comme je le voulais : mon pied passa carrément à travers le bois. Je le retirais rageusement et m’apprêtais à continuer, quand soudain j’entendis le bruit du verrou, et elle s’ouvrit…

Et derrière la porte, se tenaient trois personnes. Vêtues de costumes jaune canari et dont deux d’entre elles pointaient des baïonnettes droit sur moi.

Le réflexe dans ces cas là est de lever les mains bien haut, et de se demander qu’est-ce qu’on fichait là.

Malheureusement pour moi, je me rendis vite compte que ce n’était pas une quelconque reconstitution historique, et en plus comble de la malchance, ces gens là parlaient anglais. Je me retrouvais donc je ne sais comment dans une cellule carcérale du plus mauvais goût.

Des questions tournaient dans ma tête. Comment avais-je put me retrouver ici ? Où étais-je ? C’était quoi ces costumes ? Pourquoi je suis nulle en anglais ?

Ce n’est qu’au bout d’un certain temps à tourner en rond dans ma cellule que l’évidence me frappa de plein fouet : j’étais dans une fic !

Comment, pourquoi, je n’en savais rien, mais… le jaune canari…

-Apolline Henry, t’as intérêt à me sortir d’ici ! Criais-je dans le vide.

Donc j’étais dans une fic, très bien. Mais j’y étais seule, moins bien. De plus, le seizième siècle, les Caraïbes… Et puis en prison ! En plus j’avais bien choisi la fic ! Pas quelqu’un fichu de m’aider en vue ! Si ça se trouve les Anglais allaient me prendre pour un genre d’espion français et ils allaient me pendre… Bof… ARG ! Comment ça « bof » ? Mes antidépresseurs ne marchaient plus ?!!

-Apolline grouille-toi par pitié !! J’ai besoin de toi en plus t’es bilingue ! T’as qu’à écrire quelque chose pour me sortir d’ici ! Je suis claustrophobe !! Ici il est fait tout noir et je suis enfermée !! APOLLIIIIIIINE !!

Si ça se trouve elle ne m’entendait pas ? J’étais définitivement coincée ici ? Qu’est-ce que j’allais devenir ? Aie aie… Panique ! Je paniquais ! J’angoissais, je m’affolais, et dans ces cas là je finis toujours par faire quelque chose de très bête… après avoir essayé de respirer calmement, bien sûr.

-TOOOOMMM !!! J’AIS PEEUUURR !!! VIENS M’AIIDEEERR !!! TOOOOMMM !!

Donc je m’arrachais la gorge en secouant les barreaux. Je fis tellement de bruit que le garde vint m’engueuler et failli entrer pour m’assommer. Je continuais donc à l’appeler, mais dans ma tête.

-T’as pas finis de gueuler comme ça ?

Je fus tellement contente que je faillis bien me jeter sur lui, si j’avais pas su que j’allais obligatoirement me payer le mur.

-Je suis trop contente de te voir !

-Ouais ben c’est pas réciproque. Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait ?

-Je crois que je suis dans Pirates des Caraïbes… fis-je avec un ton d’excuse.

-Je sais. Ton chignon se barre en couille.

-Ah ?

Et je passais cinq bonnes minutes à refaire mon chignon.

-Tu m’a fait venir pourquoi au juste ?

-Ben… déjà si on ne m’oublie pas dans ce cachot glacial, tu pourrais me faire la traduction…

-…

-Je suis nulle en anglais, fis-je avec un sourire d’excuse.

-J’espère que tu crèveras très vite.

Sur ces paroles un peu froides, notre conversation s’interrompit d’elle même. Je passais encore un petit bout de temps dans ma cellule, extrapolant sur ce qui pourrait advenir de moi. On vint me chercher quelques heures plus tard, on me mit des fers. Tom me suivit avec réticence. Dans ce monde aussi il était immatériel et invisible à tous sauf moi. Je fus amenée dans le bureau du directeur, celui-là même que j’avais décrit dans la fic que j’écrivais avec Apolline Henry.

-Je crois que ça s’annonce pas très bien pour toi…me dit Tom. En gros il te demande la raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais dans cette caserne et comment tu y es entrée.

_Je n’en sais fichtre rien ! Hum… comment traduirais-tu…_

-Je suis entrée par des souterrains sans savoir où j’allais. Je vous jure que je n’avais aucune intention de venir ici, mais je me suis perdue… dis-je en avec un accent exécrable en répétant les paroles que venait de me traduire Tom.

-Ne racontez pas de sornettes, vous êtes française, introduite secrètement dans un haut-lieu militaire, vous ressemblez plus à un espion qu’à une touriste. Dites-moi plutôt les détails de votre mission, ça vous épargnera de la souffrance inutile.

-Je n’espionne pas ! Je me suis retrouvée dans votre caserne par le plus pur des hasards !

-Franchement même avec ta bouille innocente ce n’est pas crédible…

_Tom ferme-là et aide moi à trouver quelque chose d’intelligent à dire pour que cet abruti comprenne que je ne suis pas un espion !_

A ce moment là, un garde frappa à la porte et vint avertir ce cher directeur que…

-Le capitaine Beckett vient d’arriver, Sir. Il sollicite un entretien avec vous.

-Dites-lui que je le recevrais dans un petit moment…

-Oh, je ne fais que passer, Amiral, dit Beckett en louvoyant entre la porte et la garde.

-Et ben en voilà un qui est pas gêné, s’esclaffa Tom.

 _Houlà ! Capitaine ? Je suis dans la fic mais pas à l’époque à laquelle on en était_ …

-Commandant, ravi de vous revoir, déclara le directeur en se levant et en allant saluer chaleureusement «mon » hum… personnage. On m’a dit que vous veniez de saborder un vaisseau pirate ?

-En effet, et c’est pour cela que je viens vous voir. J’aimerais que les prisonniers soient enfermés dans votre caserne. C’est le premier port que j’ai trouvé. J’aimerais aussi que tout le reste de l’affaire se passe ici, si vous le permettez. Mon vaisseau principal a subi de gros dommages et si je dois aller jusqu’à Haïti…

-Mais bien sûr, bien sûr, restez ici autant qu’il vous faudra, je mettrais des moyens à votre disposition.

-Merci beaucoup Amiral.

-Je suppose que le jugement de vos pirates va être rapide ?

-Oh, les habitants de cette ville vont pouvoir profiter du spectacle des pendaisons sous peu, sous très peu. J’ai hâte d’en terminer avec cette histoire, voyez-vous.

-Oui, j’étais au courant. Ce sont bien les forbans qui ont attaqué Fort-de-France que vous avez enfin mis hors d’état de nuire ? Ah, le royaume ne vous remerciera jamais assez ! Depuis le temps que cette racaille pourrissait l’océan… Un de moins, et pas des moindres ! Vous allez sûrement monter en grade après ça…

-Oh, nous verrons bien, Amiral, nous verrons bien… Je suis avant tout fier d’avoir fait mon devoir.

-Mais bien sûr, bien sûr… En attendant je vais vous concocter un très bon rapport, en souvenir de votre apprentissage parmi nous.

-Je vous en serais grès, Amiral.

-Tsss… regarde-moi cette tête de pourri ! je suis sûr qu’il ne pense qu’à la grosse baffe qu’il s’est ramassé le jour où il a débarqué !

_Hein ? T’as lu notre fic toi ?_

-Elle est dans ta tête crétine !

-Qui est cette fille ? demanda Beckett avec une vague curiosité.

-Une espionne française, apparemment. Mais elle refuse d’avouer pour l’instant.

-Vous voulez que je m’en charge ? J’ai besoin de me rendre chez le bourreau, je peux m’en occuper dés cet après-midi.

_Le Bourreau ?!! C’est quoi cette connerie ?!!_

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vous en remercie.

-Du tout !

Après que Beckett ais pris congé du directeur, je sortie de ce bureau, aidée en cela par un garde d’une délicatesse innée, et j’eu la désagréable surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec la figure d’assassin de Mercer, l’âme damnée de ce cher Cutler. Celui-ci jeta un regard interrogateur à son maître.

-Emmenez-là aussi, Mercer. Oh, et par pitié, débrouillez-vous pour lui trouver une robe : le « bon »goût français n’est plus ce qu’il était !

_QUOI ??!!! Non mais il s’est regardé dans un miroir le nain !!?? C’est pas moi qui me ballade en collant jaune canari et avec une perruque à bouclettes !! De quel droit il critique ma tenue vestimentaire ?!!_

-Admets que pour l’époque, c’est… original, absurde voir choquant, me dit calmement Tom.

J’étais vêtue jusqu’alors d’un débardeur très décolleté, d’une veste cloutée, d’un jeans et d’une paire d’Adidas noires rayées de blanc et de doré.

-Et puis franchement le soutien-gorge orange fluo… c’est d’un goût relativement passable, il a raison le nain en collants.

_Tom ! Il est très bien mon soutif ! Merde ! Et puis si t’étais pas aussi grand… je suis sûre que Beckett il le voit pas, lui ! Et puis peut-être que si tu ne regardais pas avec attention tu le verrais pas…_

-Ah oui ? fit Tom avec hargne. Désolé mais ça saute aux yeux dés que tu te penche un peu ! C’est la seule touche de couleur vive dans toute ta tenue ! A croire que tu veux attirer l’attention dessus !

_Ouais…T’es pire que ma petite sœur. On ne va pas parler de mes vêtements pendant tout le trajet, nan ? d’ailleurs on va où ?_

-Tu retourne en prison je crois… et tu ne vas pas être toute seule…

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Dés que nous entrâmes dans la prison, je pus entendre un brouhaha : il y avait une bonne vingtaine de pirates sous les verrous. D’ailleurs mon arrivée ne fit qu’augmenter le boucan qu’ils faisaient. Heureusement le garde eut la délicatesse (et cette fois ce n’est pas une périphrase ironique) de me mettre dans une cellule séparée.

-C’était nettement plus reposant tout à l’heure, dit Tom d’un air blasé.

_Ce serait pas Johnny Depp là-bas ? Heu… enfin Jack Sparrow…_

-Hum… ça a l’air d’être lui. Tu veux lui demander un autographe ?

_Crétin._

Bloquée par ma timidité et aussi parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire, je restais sagement assise sur mon banc en bois légèrement humide, faisant des hypothèses pour la suite de mon aventure avec Tom.

-Facile : ils vont te torturer et ensuite te pendre. C’est pas bien compliqué à deviner.

_Sauf que Jack va trouver quelque chose pour échapper à la pendaison, lui. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais en profiter._

-mouais…

_Super ! Ils amènent à manger !_

Je déchantais vite face à la nourriture mais mangeais quand même un peu.

_Quand je pense que j’avais des Kit Kat dans mon sac à dos… et mon téléphone portable aussi._

-Je suis pas sûr que Orange capte très bien du fin fond de ses geôles... Et ni qu’il y ai une seule personne à part toi à posséder un téléphone portable à cette époque.

_Apolline, c’est quand que tu viens me chercher ? La bouffe est dégeulasse, pire que dans les avions, et Tom arrête pas de se moquer de moi !_

-Pauvre choute…

Mercer vins me tirer quelque temps après de mes appels à l’aide mentaux, et je dû enfiler…

 _Mon dieu mais c’est quoi ce truc ? Ah, quelle horreur !_  
  
-Pas question que je mette ça ! lançais-je directement en français.

Mais il me fallut m’y résoudre. Et devenir rouge tomate par la même occasion, parce qu’il n’y avait pas de cabines d’essayage, et que je dû me changer devant une vingtaine de pirates qui sifflaient autant qu’ils pouvaient, des gardes hilares devant ma tête, et un Mercer, lui, impassible.

-C’est pas qu’elle soit vilaine cette robe. Ça te va même pas mal… Mais on est plus à l’aise dans un jean pour se faire torturer.

_Tom ! La ferme, toi tu porte bien toujours des robes ! Mais les tiennes sont noires ! Regarde-moi cette atrocité ! Elle est ROSE !!! Mon dieu c’est affreux ! Torturez-moi, pendez-moi, mais par pitié donnez-moi d’autres vêtements ! Arg ! Et tous les gens qui vont me voir si je suis pendue… habillée en robe, en robe ROSE !!_

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, je n’aimais pas le rose. Dés que je fus vêtue, on me remit des petits bracelets en fer très désagréable à porter, et on fit subir le même traitement à Jack Sparrow (les menottes, pas la robe rose, hein). Et nous voilà partis pour aller nous faire torturer, selon toute vraisemblance, et avec le sourire s’il vous plait. Nous dûmes traverser la cour pour nous rendre à une dépendance, et Jack m’adressa la parole avec un sourire charmeur mais un peu moqueur.

-Je me présente, Capitaine Jack Sparrow pour vous servir Mademoiselle. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous ? me demanda-t-il pour faire sans doute un brin de causette en chemin.

-My name is Litany Riddle, fit-je après une traduction de Tom dépité par ce rôle.

-Qu’est-ce qu’une jolie demoiselle comme vous a fait pour se retrouver traitée au même titre qu’un pirate comme moi ? dit-il toujours sur le ton de la conversation la plus anodine, une séance de torture dans les prochaines minutes ne semblant pas l’émouvoir plus que cela.

-Je me suis retrouvée ici par hasard et comme je suis française ils m’ont prise pour une espionne, récitais-je après Tom toujours avec mon accent affreux.

-Je savoir parler un peu le français, dit fièrement mon pirate après quelques instants de réflexion, et un accent aussi horrible que le mien.

-Et bien ça pour une surprise… au moins je n’aurais pas besoin de traduire avec celui-là ! s’exclama Tom.

-Hum, Jack ? Vous n’auriez pas entendu parler d’un bidouillage magique spatio-temporel dans les parages ?

Jack ouvrit des grands yeux d’une façon assez comique et me répondit :

-Je ne pas comprendre ta question.

-C’est pas grave…

Sur cette conversation du plus haut intérêt, nous arrivâmes devant une dépendance de la caserne où l’on nous fit rentrer, puis nous descendîmes dans une cave ornée de tout un matériel de torture en bois, métal et lanières de cuir qui laissait imaginer les supplices les plus atroces…

-Je sens que tu vas te plaire, ici, Litany ! s’exclama Tom en s’asseyant sur un truc inidentifiable et assez angoissant.

_Espèce de sans cœur… Je vais me faire torturer et toi ça t’amuse ?_

-Oui. Et ça a aussi l’avantage de me soulager un peu.

…

Le bourreau avait vraiment la tronche de l’emploi, mais je trouvais que Mercer aurait tout aussi bien pu faire un bon tortionnaire… Nous restâmes comme plusieurs ronds de frites (Sparrow, Mercer, le bourreau, le greffier, les gardes et moi, s’entend.) pendant quelques minutes et Jack commença à chantonner une mélodie, ce qui déplut à Mercer, qui lui demanda…hum… poliment d’arrêter. Personnellement j’angoissais devant tous ces instruments plus étranges les uns que les autres, et une vierge de Nuremberg posée contre le mur me rappela le film Spleepy Hollow, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Est-ce que Johnny Deep finissait toujours par s’en sortir ? Enfin Beckett arriva.

-Jack, Mademoiselle, salua-t-il ironique. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Ce n’est pas comme si on était pressé de vous voir, répondit Jack.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de ricaner bêtement, mais cessais immédiatement quand Beckett me fusilla du regard. Je me tins tranquille et aussi muette qu’une carpe aphone pendant que Beckett emmenait Jack près d’un feu à l’autre bout de la pièce.

_Ah ! Mais je vais rien entendre ! Pourquoi ils vont si loin ? Tom, approche-toi d’eux et fais moi la traduction, please !_

Tom poussa un soupir, puis se leva sans se presser, secoua ses cheveux comme pour une pub l’Oréal et finalement se dirigea tranquillement vers les deux hommes.

_Tom… j’adore tes cheveux…_

-Obsédée.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett c’était saisi d’une drôle de tige de fer dont le bout était en forme de P majuscule, et l’avait porté à rouge dans les flammes ardentes.

-Votre bras Monsieur Sparrow…

-Cela est-il bien nécessaire ? Tout le monde voit bien que je suis un pirate, pas besoin de me l’écrire dessus, répondit Jack en souriant effrontément.

Et Beckett de sourire à son tour en remontant la manche du pirate.

_Ça va sentir les grillades… Hou !! ça doit faire mal…_

Le fer rougit s’appliqua sur la peau et Jack fit une grimace qui aurait pu être comique si elle n’avait pas été causée par la souffrance. J’imaginais le petit grésillement de la chair bien que je ne pouvais pas l’entendre.

-Je tenais à faire ça moi-même, précisa Beckett avec un petit sourire sadique.

-M’étonne pas de vous, lui cracha Jack.

-Quand à la… nécessité de cette marque… Elle s’applique à tout pirate remis en liberté.

-Oh, c’est intéressant, ça. Je croyais que vous vouliez me pendre, fit Jack soudain calculateur.

-Et bien… ce serait une éventualité à laquelle j’ai pensé, murmura Beckett.

-Il y a un « mais » ?

Tom, tu trouves pas qu’ils sont trop près là ? Regarde, il n’y a même pas quinze centimètres entres eux, c’est pas normal !!

-Il y a des conditions…

-Et qu’elles sont-elles ?

-Tu verras plus tard, répondit Beckett d’un ton définitif en tournant le dos au pirate et en se dirigeant vers… moi.

_Aie… Il aurait pas pu m’oublier ?_

-Il faut que je rende le service que j’ai promis, déclara Beckett en me lançant un sourire malsain.

-Oh, mais vous n’êtes pas obligé, répondis-je en français. De toute façon c’est pas un nain à perruque qui va me faire peur !

-Avant que vous n’aggraviez votre cas, je dois vous précisez que je parle très bien le français, et que tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, dit mon très cher capitaine Beckett en perdant tout sourire. Monsieur le bourreau, que me proposez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de langue.

-Tu perds jamais une occasion de fermer ta grande gueule, Litany ? me demanda Tom plié de rire.

_Ah…MERDE ! Mais aussi qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous à savoir parler français ? On est dans une colonie ANGLAISE !! MERDE ! MERDE ! SHIT !_

Pendant que je dissertais sur la connerie de l’apprentissage des langues vivantes, Beckett examinait les propositions que le bourreau lui faisait avec un grand intérêt.

-ça c’est pas mal… Ah non, pas ça : il faut qu’elle soit en bon état demain. Le peuple n’a pas si souvent l’occasion de voir une femme se débattre au bout d’une corde, il ne faut pas trop l’abîmer ! Ah… tiens, ça c’est très bien, oui. Et bien allez-y, faites votre travail, je vais rester regarder. ^^

_C’est un sadique ce mec…_

-Tu permets je m’installe aussi, me dit Tom avec un grand sourire.

_Et c'est pas le seul sadique ici !_

Le bourreau m’attrapa par le bras et me traîna devant une grosse machine en bois et écrous de métal, qui ressemblait surtout à une grosse caisse… Je me demandais avec angoisse comment elle fonctionnait, quelle partie de mon corps allait être malmenée… J’étais toute tremblante et sûrement livide, et ce bien que la douleur physique ne me fit pas peur…

Le bourreau ouvrit la boite, m’enleva les menottes, pris mon bras droit, releva la manche de ma robe et le posa sans ménagement dans un creux tapissé de fer prévu à cet effet. Il referma le lourd couvercle et je frissonnais violemment en sentant la morsure froide du métal entourer ma peau. L’instrument de torture remontait pratiquement jusqu’à mon épaule, et seule ma main dépassait de l’autre côté. J’avais peur à présent, et j’étais affolée rien qu’à l’idée des souffrances que pouvais entraîner cet appareil. Beckett sentit ma peur et son sourire revint.

-Ce dispositif permet de… comment déjà ?

-C’est spécialement conçu pour les articulations : ça étire les ligaments du coude, et ça exerce une pression continue sur les os de l’avant bras. C’est très douloureux Monsieur, précisa le bourreau, apparemment enthousiasmé par son travail et pressé de commencer.

-Voilà, c’est cela même ! S'exclama Beckett après m'avoir fait la traduction. Et bien, reconnaissez-vous les accusations d’espionnage et de violation d’enceinte militaire pesant sur vous, Mademoiselle ?

-Pour la violation d’enceinte, ok, mais pour l’espionnage, vous pouvez aller crever ! Essayais-je de crier sans parvenir à faire sortir autre chose de ma gorge qu’un balbutiement.

-Vous pouvez commencer, dit Beckett à l’intention du bourreau.

J’eus l’impression qu’il était satisfait d’une telle réponse, sans doute pour avoir le plaisir sadique de me voir hurler… Mais l’instant d’après j’oubliais tout. Le bourreau saisit un gros écrou sur le côté de l’appareil et le mécanisme se mit en branle.

Il enserra mon bras de tous côtés, et j’eus l’impression à la fois d’avoir la peau arrachée d’un seul coup à cause des picots de fer à l’intérieur, et que mon avant-bras allait quitter mon coude. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu’au sang, serrant les dents à m’en faire sauter la mâchoire, crispant les paupières, arque-boutée contre cet engin immonde, et une petite litanie se mit à tourner dans ma tête.

_Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas…_

-Encore, ordonna Beckett en voyant mon manque de réaction.

Le bourreau resserra d’un cran la machine, et je cru qu’on me brisait les os. Malgré la douleur, je ne poussais pas un cri et me mordit violemment l’autre main et me répétant des phrases sans queue ni tête, que je devais tenir, que je ne devais surtout pas pleurer… Je commençais à voir des points noirs apparaître devant mes yeux, j’entendais le ricanement sinistre de Tom derrière mon dos et je me demandais combien de secondes encore allais-je tenir.

-ça ne marche pas ou quoi ? s’énerva Beckett. J’ai pas tout mon temps non plus !

Le bourreau resserra encore l’écrou et mon cri explosa dans l’air, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je hurlais une longue plainte d’animal, modulant sur tous les tons. J’avais mal, mal, mal ! La douleur était atroce, insupportable. Je luttais contre la machine, essayant de sortir mon bras, me débattant, je sentis mon omoplate se déboîter soudainement, et j’arrêtais de tirer dessus, m’accrochant désespérément à l’appareil de mon autre bras et de mon corps entier en hurlant toujours comme une damnée.

-Desserrez, qu’elle puisse parler, ordonna Beckett au bourreau.

L’écrou se desserra de trois crans, et bien que la douleur fut encore forte, elle n’était plus insupportable, et j’arrêtais de crier, gargouillant juste parfois avec un peu de sang dans ma bouche : je m’étais mordu tout l’intérieur des joues et j'en avalais des gorgées.

-Alors, vous avouez ?

-J’avoues tout, tout ! Mais par pitié enlevez-moi de cette horreur ! Vite ! Vite !! Je vous en supplie, enlevez-moi ça !!

-Bien. Greffiez, prenez la déclaration de Mademoiselle. Vite, allons, je suis pressé !

Je fut bien contente de retrouver mon bras, mais on me remit aussitôt les menottes, et il resta douloureux et engourdit près de mon corps, comme un animal blessé, des petites gouttes de sang perlant sur ma peau et tachant la robe…

-Nom, prénom et date de naissance ?

-Litany Riddle, et pour la date de naissance je ne la connais pas.

-Enfoirée ! Tu as un sale nom à la con bien français ! Je t’interdis d’utiliser MON nom ! hurla soudain Tom avec hargne et une colère trop subite.

_Tais-toi… ça t’as pas suffit ce que tu viens de voir ?_

-Je ne veux pas que mon nom, même renié, sois associé au tien...

-Je soussigné déclare avoir conspiré contre la couronne d’Angleterre et m’être introduite dans une enceinte de la Marine Royale à des fins d’espionnage, lu le greffier. Vous pouvez signer ici.

Je soupirais et fis un gribouillis maladroit de la main gauche, et Beckett pris le papier qu’il plia en deux et mit dans sa poche.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite… Je vous dis adieu, Mademoiselle, j’ai des choses à faire. Nous nous reverrons demain… à votre pendaison.

-Vous êtes trop cruel, Beckett, dit soudain Jack avec un dégoût visible. Ça se retournera contre vous un jour ou l’autre.

-Vous vous recyclez dans la voyance maintenant Jack ? Un peu tard… Vous avez votre profession inscrite sur le bras désormais, ne l’oubliez pas. Venez Mercer.

Deux secondes après ils étaient partis, et je demandais à la cantonade :

-Dites, il n’y a pas quelqu’un pour me remettre mon épaule en place ?

-Je t'aurais bien aidée, mais… répondit Jack en secouant ses menottes. A moins que ces messieurs… suggéra-t-il en regardant les gardes. … Nan.

Je regrettais quelque peu d’avoir demandé ça, car ce fut le bourreau qui me choppa l’omoplate et me maintint l’épaule. Il devait se souvenir qu’il fallait que je sois « en bon état ». Il me remit l’épaule en place dans un claquement sec et je gueulais encore un bon coup : « HAAAA !!! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !! » et Jack et moi repartîmes nous aussi pour notre chère cellule, escortés par des gardes très aimables.

-C’était amusant, déclara Tom avec un grand sourire.

Il avait l’air d’être en vacances et regardait la mer avec envie. Je ne répondis pas, encore blessée par son attitude, même si je savais à quoi m’attendre…

-Tu vas bien ? me demanda Jack subitement alors que nous regagnions notre prison.

-Très bien, répondis-je ironiquement. J’adore cet endroit, les gens sont très sympas.

-N’est-ce pas ?

Je ris doucement. Après tout il fallait relativiser : j’avais toujours voulu vivre des aventures extraordinaires dans un univers fictif. J’étais servie !

-Nous avons encore un moyen de nous en sortir, me glissa Jack.

-Lequel ? demandais-je en me rapprochant de sa cellule et en attrapant les barreaux.

-J’avais une boite à musique.

-Une boite à musique ?

-Une boite à musique. Que j’ai eu un mal fou à me procurer, même.

-Elle a des propriétés spéciales, au moins, cette boite à musique ?

-Elle permet d’invoquer le Hollandais Volant…

-Génial ! Vous l’avez prise pour pouvoir demander à Davy Jones de vous sortir le Black Pearl du fond de l'océan, c’est ça ?

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? me demanda Jack interloqué.

-Peut importe. Et alors, comment elle marche cette boite à musique ?

-Il faut simplement la remontrer et la lancer à la mer… Le seul problème, c’est que j’avais une boite à musique…

-Elle est passée où maintenant ?

-C’est Beckett qui l’a. Je pense pouvoir la récupérer mais rien n’est moins sûr.

-Je vois… Il a pris le compas aussi ?

-Tu sais des tas de choses ! Comment tu es au courant pour mon compas ? On s’est déjà rencontrés ? S'exclama-t-il avec des marques de grand étonnement.

-Ce serait vraiment une trop longue histoire. En tout cas si j’ai l’occasion, je récupèrerais votre boite.

_Je me demande bien comment on va faire…_

-Tss… j’espère qu’il ne se passera rien ! D’ici que tu t’en sortes vivante !!! Ça m’énerve, dit Tom en tirant une gueule de six mètres de long.

_C’est vrai que ce serait bien si je mourrais demain… Mais pas dans cette robe !_

-Un peu de patience… Tu vois t’auras même pas à te suicider, on s’occupe de tout pour toi !

 _Il est encore mieux en jeune, Jack_ …

-…

_Ben quoi ? C’est Johnny Depp quand même !! Il est trop beau, trop sexy et j’adore trop sa façon de marcher !_

-T’es pas un peu plus angoissée que ça ? demanda-t-il déçu.

_La vie c’est triste, c’est une angoisse permanente, j’en peux plus, j’ai envie de crever, j’ai envie de pouvoir enfin me reposer… Il n’y a aucun espoir, aucun bonheur, on est là par hasard, pour bouffer, se reproduire et crever, point final ! Donc ça m’arrange d’être ici… je n’aurais pas mes mauvaises notes à supporter, ni les cours, ni faire semblant d’être heureuse devant ma famille… je suis une inadaptée, je ne veux pas faire un effort pour vivre, ce n’est pas fait pour moi la vie… c’est trop dur à supporter… Je suis toujours plongée dans le noir… je nage dans un brouillard très épais… ça me fait mal de vivre, de rester dans cet univers avec des gens que je ne comprends pas…C’est le néant, je suis déjà morte… j’ai toujours été morte… je ne suis pas capable d’être heureuse Tom. Autant mourir…_

-ça se voit que t’as pas pris tes antidépresseurs, Lit'…

Je ricanai à voit haute, et plongeai soudainement dans une mélancolie atroce. La douleur de vivre me repris toute entière, je souffrais d’une angoisse sourde, logée dans ma poitrine et qui m’écrasait, qui écrasait mes pensées.

La nuit vint, avec elle encore un repas que je ne touchais pas, me balançant sur mon banc le dos voûté et les yeux ne voyant plus rien. Il fallut qu’un garde entre dans la cellule et me secoue brutalement pour que je réagisse.

-T’es lourde quand tu déprime, Lit'. Apparemment il y a quelqu’un qui veut te voir.

_Hein ? à cette heure là ? Il est minuit moins dix, remarquais-je en regardant ma montre, la seule chose qu’il me restait._

-Avec un peu de chance Beckett a une petite envie de torture…

_Tu es odieux, mais ça ne m’atteint pas, Tom… Je suis trop désespérée. C’est drôle quand même : depuis que je suis toute petite, je m’étais juré de mourir l’année de mes dix-huit ans… Bon, j’avais déjà essayé plein de fois… pas tenu… Et là, je vais être enfin libre..._

-Hum… Question de point de vue. Moi je tiens à ma vie.

Nous cheminâmes en silence pendant un petit moment, et j’atterris devant Beckett. La porte de la pièce se referma sur moi dans un claquement sec, me faisant reprendre un minimum de conscience.

-Un dernier verre ? me proposa-t-il très courtoisement en versant du cognac dans de petits verres à pied.

Je frissonnais au mot « dernier », mais acceptais : je n’allais pas cracher sur du cognac. Cela me fit tourner la tête dés la première gorgée, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

-Je voulais vous entretenir de cette chose que nous avons trouvé dans vos effets, m’annonça Beckett dés que j’eus posé mon verre.

Il sortit alors d’une boite mon téléphone portable et le posa sur la table.

-Je n’ais rien à vous dire, déclarai-je en retenant mal un petit sourire moqueur.

_Qu’il se casse la tête à essayer de trouver ce que c’est, ça lui fera les pieds !_

Tom suivait la conversation avec intérêt et amusement, et rit silencieusement à ma réplique.

-Allons, réfléchissez, Mademoiselle… Ce serait dommage que le bourreau vous abîme encore avant que la corde ne se resserre autour de votre jolie gorge…

En disant cela, il caressa du bout des doigts ma gorge et je frissonnais d’angoisse en pensant à ce moment. Sa main descendit lentement sur mes seins et ma respiration s’accéléra contre ma volonté, mais je ne bougeai pas d’un pouce et restai impassible.

_Gyhaa… Tom ! Qu’est-ce que je fais ?!!_

-C’est une chambre à coucher, ici, m’informa Tom avec un ricanement en me montrant le grand lit.

Beckett m’agrippa soudainement le bras droit et me força à plier le coude. Je poussai cri de douleur et me tordis sous sa poigne, mes fers tintèrent bruyamment.

-N’est-ce pas, Mademoiselle ?

-Aiie… Lâchez-moi ! Je vais vous dire à quoi ça sert ! dis-je précipitamment.

Il me lâcha et me présenta le portable avec un petit sourire méchant et satisfait qui me colla la chaire de poule.

-Alors ? A quoi ça sert ? Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

-Appuyez sur le bouton rouge… Celui-là à droite.

Beckett leva un sourcil et s’exécuta avec curiosité. Mon portable s’alluma normalement et demanda le code pin, mais le BIP sonore de la batterie retentit.

-En fait cette petite chose est une bombe miniaturisée. Vous venez de l’actionner, elle explosera instantanément, débitai-je avec un grand sourire sadique en regardant son visage se décomposer.

Il se rua vers la fenêtre, l’ouvrit et balança l’objet le plus loin possible. Mon portable siffla dans les airs avant d’entamer une descente vertigineuse et d’aller éclater contre le sol en libérant de ses entrailles tout un tas de petites puces électroniques.

_Mon portable…_

-Joli, ricana Tom qui trouvait décidément la situation très divertissante. Le cognac te rend très amusante.

Beckett resta un moment à la fenêtre, ses doigt serrèrent l’embrasure avec colère quand il se rendit compte que je l’avais trompé sur la nature de cet objet. Cutler Beckett qui perd son sang-froid, c’est très impressionnant, et toujours dommageable. Sa réaction fut très violente. Il hurla une injure, se jeta sur moi sans que j’eus le temps de m’en rendre compte et il me gifla violement plusieurs fois d’affilées, si fort que je chancelai à chacun de ses soufflets et que l’élastique qui me tenait les cheveux s’enleva tout seul. Je tentais de me protéger le visage et reculai pour échapper à ses coups, mais il me saisit le poignet droit pour me faire tenir tranquille et me frappa avec rage, le visage déformé par la fureur et incapable de se contrôler. Une dernière gifle particulièrement forte m’envoya valser sur le lit et je poussais enfin un cri de douleur, ce qui le calma légèrement.

Je vis Tom rire de contentement et cela me fit venir les larmes aux yeux.

_Tom !_

Je tentai de me relever pour courir vers lui, mais Beckett me frappa de nouveau froidement et très violemment à la tête. Je retombai sur le lit en poussant un faible cri, complètement sonnée. Quand je redressai la tête, le capitaine avait changé d’expression. Il paraissait moins furieux, et son regard avait quelque chose de totalement malsain.

_Oh… Tom, j’ai peur là !_

Celui-ci se contenta d’élargir son sourire et de me répondre :

-Tu as probablement raison d’avoir peur…

Je tentai à nouveau de m’enfuir, mais Beckett me cloua sur le lit en s’appuyant sur mes épaules.

-Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Effarée par la question, j’ouvris des yeux ronds de surprise et ne répondis pas.

Une autre gifle me renversa sur le côté et Beckett repris sa question :

-Répond ! Est-ce que tu es vierge ? Dans ce cas ce serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter avant que tu ne serve de perchoir aux corbeaux !

Il me fixa avec un sourire suffisamment vicieux pour finir de m’affoler. Je le frappai au visage de mes deux mains, et le repoussai pour sortir du lit, mais il m’attrapa par les cheveux et me balança de nouveau au milieu du lit, m’y plaquant brutalement. En une seconde il fut sur moi, et je poussai un glapissement effrayé. Ma terreur l’excita sans doute d’avantage et il commença à retrousser ma robe.

-Oh oui, tu es vierge… Tu vas voir un peu, ma petite salope, tu vas voir, murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sous mes jupes.

-Non ! Non !! Lâchez-moi !! Arrêtez !!

Je tentai de le repoussai, essayai de le frapper pour le faire lâcher prise, me tordais, donnais des coups de pied, mordais, griffais, tout cela en vain. Mes efforts pour me dégager devaient être pathétiques, car Tom était mort de rire, littéralement, et il regardait la scène sans en perdre une miette.

Beckett me gifla encore plusieurs fois, ma tête rebondissait sur le matelas et je restai étourdie quelques instants. Il arriva ainsi malgré mes tortillements désespérés et mes gigotements intempestifs à relever ma robe et à baisser son propre pantalon. Il me releva les mains au dessus de la tête et un sourire carnassier et effrayant se dessina sur sa bouche. Quand je sentis son sexe dur et gonflé à l’entré du mien je fus saisie encore plus par la panique et remuai si fort que je réussis à me dégager à moitié de son étreinte, mais je fus rapidement dans la même position, avec une gifle en plus et à moitié assommée. Il ne réussi pas à me pénétrer entièrement tout de suite, quelque chose bloquait et me faisait affreusement mal. Cependant il força brutalement et je me sentie aussitôt déchirée. Une violente douleur m’envahit comme si on m’enfonçait un couteau dans le vagin et j’explosai en sanglots, couinant et me débattant comme un animal. Il commença sans plus attendre à me baiser, tenant toujours mes mains, m’écrasant pour m’empêcher de bouger. Ça me faisait atrocement mal et je gémissais de douleur en priant pour que ça finisse.

Tom me regardai pleurer et me tordre avec un sourire méchant et sadique. L’excitation brillait dans ses yeux et un rire de gorge ponctuait chacun de mes sanglots.

_Par pitié Tom, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Arrête, arrête, tu me fais mal ! S’il te plait arrête, ça me fait trop mal, pitié… Tom !_

J’étouffais sous la douleur physique et morale, j’étais oppressée, à la limite de l’évanouissement, et je suppliais Tom en boucle sans qu’il ne change en rien son attitude, se moquant même de moi avec un sadisme affreux. Les coups de boutoir de Beckett se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, plus violents. Il cherchait à jouir, me fouillant brutalement, son souffle sur moi devenait erratique. Enfin il éjacula dans un grognement de contentement plus fort que les précédents et retomba sur moi, m’écrasant de son poids. Il y resta un moment, calmant sa respiration contre ma nuque. Je ne bougeais pas, dégouttée et affaiblie, effarée pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Tom jubilait tout près de nous, et essuya ses larmes de rire.

Enfin il se redressa, sortit du lit et s’étira. Je roulai aussitôt sur le matelas et tombai à quatre pattes au bord du lit. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de ce qu’il fit, mais Beckett s’approcha de moi, et essuya son sexe sur mes longs cheveux noirs. Je frissonnai de dégoût et ne parvins même pas à me remettre debout tellement mon corps tremblait.

Le capitaine Beckett remit de l’ordre dans sa tenue, récupéra sa perruque, se regarda dans un miroir et me dit brusquement.

-Levez-vous donc, vous voyez bien que je n’ai plus besoin de vous !

Chancelante je fis ce qu’il dit et me remis debout péniblement. Je sentis un liquide chaud me couler le long des jambes.

Beckett me fit sortir sans autre cérémonie, et dit à Mercer qui attendait derrière la porte :

-Amenez-moi Sparrow maintenant, soyez discret. Oh : et dans mon bureau cette fois !

Mercer hocha la tête et se permit un micro sourire.

Je repris la route de ma cellule, le sperme de Beckett collant sur mes cuisses et dans mes cheveux.

On pouvait dire que j’étais très secouée, c’était le mot. J’avançais au hasard, trébuchant, et je ne pensais qu’à ce qui venait d’arriver.

-Je ne sais pas si nous sommes dans une fic, mais si c’est le cas… j’adore l’auteur ! s’exclama Tom, radieux et pervers au possible.

_Tu es dégeulasse, Tom. Dégeulasse. T’es un salaud, une ordure, tu es immonde… Comment peux-tu prétendre être humain ?_

-Et toi dans ces conditions comment peux-tu prétendre m’aimer ?

_TA GUEULE ! Espèce d’enflure, espèce de connard je te hais !_

-Ben voyons… et Jack Sparrow est le fils caché de la reine d’Angleterre et de Salazard Serpentard ?

_Ta gueule…_

-Tu sais, je commence à me demander si tu n'aurais pas raison pour l'existence de yaoi entre Beckett et Jack... Je suis sûr qu'il t'a fait venir exprès pour être plus "détendu" pour le voir lui...

_Tais-toi..._

-ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas encore profité du fait d'avoir Jack Sparrow sous la main pour lui demander...

...

-Nan parce que je m'imaginais que tu allais lui sauter dessus en hurlant cinq questions à la seconde.

_Tom..._

-Enfin tu étais sans doute trop bouleversée, pauvre petite choute, va...

-AHHHH !!!! JE LUI AIS PAS DEMANDEEE !!!! MAIS VEUX SAVOIIIRRR !!! PUTAIN LES GENS JE SUIS DANS PIRATES DES CARAIBES AVEC JACK SPARROW ET J'EN PROFITE MEME PAAAAS !!!

Heureusement que j'étais condamnée à mort dans une prison sombre et lugubre, parce que sinon mon hurlement aurait parut anormal. Je fis quand même un petit signe d'excuse aux pirates que j'avais réveillés avant de me faire insulter si grossièrement que Tom ne trouvais même pas de traduction.

-Je me disais bien aussi que ce n’était pas normal...

...

-Il va revenir de toute façon.

...

\- Enfin ce n’est pas comme si tu avais encore l'occasion d'écrire...

_TOM !!_

Je restais debout à déprimer en attendant Jack. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi malchanceuse ? Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve particulièrement réaliste et affreux ? Mais j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour être endormie : dés que je pliais légèrement le bras une douleur venait me rappeler la séance de torture de cet après-midi, et mon intimité me brûlait atrocement, de plus j'avais la tête qui bourdonnait comme un essaim d'abeille et des crampes à l'estomac, sans doute à cause de l'eau que j'avais bue en mangeant et qui n'aurait pas été qualifiée de potable en l'an 2007.

Quand le plus Rock n' Roll des pirates revint dans sa cellule, il me fit un signe et s'approcha des barreaux qui nous séparaient :

-ça va ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et levai le pouce en l'air. Pas dupe de mon attitude, Sparrow passa un bras à travers les barreaux, et sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je grimaçai de douleur quand il toucha un gros bleu que j'avais sur la pommette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait... murmura Jack avec de la compassion et de l'indignation dans le regard.

J'avais la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour lui répondre. Déjà que je retenais mes larmes à grand peine... Nous restâmes quelques instants comme ça, la douce caresse de sa main sur mon visage m'apaisait, et je m'efforçais de ne plus penser à autre chose.

-Vous nous faites quoi là ? s'exclama Tom au bout d'un moment. Une scène romantique ?

 _Si c'est un scène romantique, tu la gâche, Tom,_ répliquai-je d'une voix dure.

-Vous avez récupéré votre boite à musique ? demandai-je brusquement à Jack en reculant un peu.

Il secoua la tête et laissa retomber son bras.

-Aucune occasion... aucune occasion non plus de m'échapper. Il ne me lâchera pas cette fois !

-Heu... Je sais que cela peut paraitre indiscret, mais... qu'y a-t-il exactement entre Beckett et vous ? demandai-je sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

Sparrow me regarda avec surprise, puis répondit d'une voix un peu sèche :

-Mais Rien. Rien du tout.

-Ah... Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés auparavant, pourtant.

-Oui, plusieurs fois... Je suis le pirate qui lui a donné le plus de fil à retordre, continua-til en souriant. Il a sûrement hâte de se débarrasser de moi.

-Et les conditions ?

-Je ne les ais pas acceptées.

-Mais ça veut dire que...

-Je serais pendu demain, oui.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi avoir refusé ? Elles étaient si inacceptables, ces conditions ?

-Une était disons... amicale : je devais révéler toutes les planques des pirates que je connaissais... Malheureusement le code l'interdit, et je ne livrerai pas le moyen d'exterminer des hommes libres à la marine royale ! La deuxième condition était beaucoup moins amicale... et je n'ai pas pu l'accepter non plus.

-Je comprends... Elle consistait en quoi exactement ?

-Pas envie de te le dire, me répondit Jack en finissant la conversation.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et j'essais de dormir un peu, couchée en chien de fusil sur la planche dure qui servait de lit. Je voulais au moins avoir la force de monter les escaliers qui mèneraient à la potence demain matin.

Hélas le sommeil ne vint pas... mon bras devenait de plus en plus douloureux au fil du temps, et ma tête allait exploser sous le manque de sommeil, malgré tout je restais éveillée toute la nuit, mes pensées tournant dans une mélasse glauque et putride où revenaient sans cesse les scènes les plus atroces de mon viol. Vers l'aube, alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir, je fus réveillée brutalement par un garde qui me mit aussitôt mes fers et m'emmena avec tous les autres pirates vers notre destin.

Bizarrement j'étais beaucoup moins réjouie ce matin, contrairement à Tom qui chantonnait des vieilles comptines anglaises. Une fois remontés au réez de chaussé, on nous attacha ensembles à l'aide d'une longue chaîne chargée de boulets, et nous avançâmes ainsi jusqu'à la place de l'Hôtel de ville située en dehors de la forteresse, où déjà des gens surexcités par le spectacle d'une pendaison se regroupaient.

L'échafaud était solide, il était surélevé de deux mètres, avec une balustrade : on pouvait pendre trois personnes d'un coup.

La foule semblait considérer l'évènement comme un jour de fête : les limonadiers préparaient de l'eau de réglisse par bidon entiers, des marchands ambulants vendaient des rafraîchissements, des fruits et des gourmandises de toute sorte, comme sur les plages au mois d'août, les trois boulangers de la ville avaient préparé pour l'occasion des petits pains encore chauds que des gamins distribuaient contre deux shillings, les bourgeois venaient vêtus de leur atours les plus somptueux, et louaient des chaises avec de petits coussins aux premiers rangs.

On pouvait sentir la joie fiévreuse et malsaine du peuple qui vibrait dans l'air. On mangeait, on buvait, tout cela bourdonnait et bouillonnait comme une foire

-Tu vas servir de catharsis, c'est déjà une utilité publique, me jeta Tom en regardant les gens se presser et s'agiter sur la place.

Je ne répondis pas, remplie de dégoût, dégoût du monde et de moi-même. J'étais incapable de pleurer.

L'exécution était fixée à midi pile. Nous passâmes donc une heure à bailler aux corneilles. Avec Jack nous n'échangeâmes pas plus de trois phrases, bien que nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre. Que dire dans un moment pareil ? Moi même je me sentais angoissée... maintenant que je ne pouvais plus y échapper, la mort commençait à me faire peur...

Peu après onze heures, apparurent l'Amiral et le capitaine Beckett. Ils firent un discours divertissant, l'Amiral remercia le courageux capitaine et fit l'éloge de sa bravoure, puis celui-ci récita aussi son petit discours de remerciement, et expliqua comment la ville serait plus sûre une fois ces pirates pendus haut et courts. Pendant son discours, Jack avait l'air de s'entraîner pour un concours de grimace, moi je bouillais de colère et de dégout.

Enfin vient l'heure de monter sur l'échafaud. La foule retint son souffle. Je m'avançais la première, avec Jack et le capitaine Barbossa.

-Je n’aurais jamais dû m'associer avec toi pour piller cette ville, soupira Barbossa en regardant Jack d'un air mauvais.

-Eh bien quoi ? Je n'ai pas volé ta part des bénéfices : de quoi te plains-tu ?

-Du fait que je sois bientôt un pirate mort, crétin !

Tom ricana à la réplique de Jack, et resta bien devant moi, de sorte que je ne voyais plus que lui. On nous passa la corde autour du cou, elle était rêche, sèche, dure... Quelle horrible façon de mourir étouffé, ou la nuque brisée sous son propre poid... La peur résonnait en moi.

_Tom... J'y pense seulement maintenant... J'ai pas lu le tome sept d'Harry Potter !! Je voulais pas mourir avant de l'avoir lu ! Je veux savoir la fin !_

-C'est un peu tard pour y penser. En plus ce n'est pas un suicide, c'est une exécution.

_Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?_

-Même si je pouvais, je n'en ai aucune envie, me répliqua Tom avec un sourire sadique et joyeux.

_Tu es bien Lord Voldemort, non ?_

-Oui... fit Tom perplexe en se demandant vaguement où je voulais en venir.

_Alors sort moi de là ! Fait quelque chose, arrête le temps, lance des stupéfix, transplanne avec moi !_

-Je ne peux rien faire ici et je n'ai pas envie de te sauver...

_Si je meurs, qu'est-ce qui t'assure que tu ne disparaîtras pas avec moi ?_

-Je n'ai jamais cru à cette possibilité, dit Tom d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

A ce moment là, Beckett donna le signal de l'exécution. Son visage était fermé et inexpressif, mais il fixait Jack dans les yeux.

La trappe s'ouvrit sous mes pieds et je sentis un choc terrible à la gorge et dans la nuque. Ma respiration fut coupée d'un coup, et je vis noir un instant. Je cherchais à respirer comme une forcenée sans qu'un seul brin d'air n'arrive jusqu'à mes poumons. La douleur était quasiment insupportable, je gesticulais dans tous les sens, mes pieds fouillaient le vide à la recherche d'un appui qu'ils ne trouvaient pas, se heurtant à la lourde robe, je sentis ma tête prête à exploser, j'allais bientôt m'évanouir, ma vue se brouillait, des points noirs dansaient, de plus en plus serrés, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je n'entendais plus la clameur de la foule. Mon corps fourmillait, je ne ressentais plus que vaguement la douleur. Je mourrais...

Fin ?


	2. Chapter 2

Je me sentis soudain tomber et ma tête heurta violemment quelque chose de dur. Mais la pression sur ma gorge avait cessée, et quand le trouble de ma vision se dissipa, je vis que je me retrouvais sous la potence, la tête contre une grosse poutre et que Jack et Barbossa étaient dans le même état que moi. Nous nous redressâmes vite et nous mîmes à courir, profitant de la panique qui régnait dans la foule.

En effet au moment où nous agonisions, Tom était apparut dans un nuage de fumée noire sur l'estrade, sortant de nul part. Ce phénomène effrayant avait un instant distrait les gardes, et Tom se rendant compte qu'il avait beau se concentrer, et qu'aucune magie ne sortait de lui, avait attrapé le sabre d'un militaire et tranché les trois cordes qui nous suspendaient dans le vide. Voyant dans quelle situation il était, il n'hésita qu'une seconde et déclara d'une vois forte :

\- Ô misérables mortels, c'est le Ciel qui m'envoie...

Le silence se fit soudain effrayant. Seuls les pirates profitaient de la stupéfaction générale pour s'enfuir, et Jack, Barbossa et moi étions loin. Tom se retrouva dans l'obligation de continuer, et c'est en essayant de cacher sa déconfiture qu'il le fit.

-Cette ville vit sous le poids du pêché depuis trop de temps (Tom : par Salazard mais qu'est-ce que je leur baratine, moi ? Arg, c'est du Molière ! J'aurais pas du lire Dom Juan ! C’est quoi la suite déjà ? ). Vous n'avez plus qu'un moment à pouvoir profité de la miséricorde du Ciel ; si vous ne vous repentez tous ici, votre perte est résolue...

-TUEZ-LE ! S’énerva soudain Beckett.

-J'ai oublié de précisez que vous aussi vous devez vous repentir, ajouta Tom en se demandant par quel trou de souris il allait disparaître. Vous accumulez les fautes et les pêchés mortels, mon cher. (Tom : Mais qu'est-ce que je peux débiter comme conneries, moi !)

-Bon sang je vous ordonne de le tuer ! continua à hurler le capitaine aux militaires qui les dévisageaient, lui et Tom, sans oser agir.

Le visage crispé de colère, il saisit un fusil des mains d'un garde près de lui en voyant que ses ordres n'étaient pas écoutés, et tira sur Tom.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise pendant un quart de seconde, avant se recevoir un balle en pleine tête. Une gerbe de sang s'étira dans les airs avec élégance, suivant la chute du jeune homme, formant une parfaite courbe rouge vif. Tom tomba à la renverse, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts, les bras en croix. Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol en bois.

Beckett sourit en coin avec sadisme, satisfait et soulagé d'avoir prouvé que cette apparition n'avait rien de surnaturelle. Il jeta son fusil au soldat et se remit à crier des ordres qui cette fois furent exécutés :

-Ramez-moi tous les pirates ! Morts ou vifs mais grouillez-vous !!

Une grosse agitation se créa : les soldats se jetèrent à la poursuite de l'équipage, la foule se remit à grouiller, à crier. Dans toute cette effervescence, peu de monde remarqua que le prédicateur apparut dans un nuage de fumée venait de se relever. Tom sauta lestement de l'estrade, un masque de colère déformait son visage, l'enlaidissant considérablement. Un gros trou noir mangeait une grande partie de son front, des coulées de sang tranchaient avec la peau très blême de son visage, ses yeux étaient à présent rouges, et des fentes noires lui tenaient lieu de pupilles. Il se dirigea vers Beckett qui en voyant ça, fut saisit d'un terreur froide et sortit d'une main tremblante son petit pistolet personnel.

Tom reçut une nouvelle balle en pleine tête, mais cela lui fit à peine l'effet d'un coup de poing. Son menton partit en arrière sous le choc, et quand il reposa les yeux sur Beckett, ils brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Parvint à articuler celui-ci en reculant, son arme inutile toujours pointée sur Tom, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du sorcier, et une langue bifide s'échappa de ses dents blanches. Le dos de Beckett heurta brusquement un mur (vous savez, les trucs en pierre, généralement très solide). Un tic nerveux agita ses traits, et un coup de feu partit. L'instant d'après, Tom porta la main à son ventre et la retira ensanglantée.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris que ça ne servait à rien... siffla Tom

Beckett secoua la tête de droite à gauche, manifestement le cerveau en plein bug. Les gens étaient toujours morts quand il leur tirait dessus, jusqu'à présent. L'idée que trois balles dans la peau ne faisait aucun effet à Tom était assez dérangeante (doux euphémisme, il est à deux doigts de se faire dessus). Il fixa avec appréhension le sorcier aux yeux rouges. La langue de Tom se mit étrangement à se balader sur le visage de Beckett. Celui-ci était toujours mort de peu et collé à son mur, soutient indispensable quand on est face à un être mi-homme mi-serpent avec un air pas commode, et qui semblait avoir faim... En tout cas le sorcier le reniflait à la manière des serpents : avec la langue. C'était totalement inintentionnel, purement instinctif, mais Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter des frissons de peur qui traversaient sa proie à chaque fois que la petite langue froide et fourchue se déplaçait sur la peau trempée d'une sueur acide... Il se reprit soudainement, rentra sa langue dans sa bouche et plaqua ses mains sur la taille de Beckett.

Le capitaine fut tellement surpris qu'il sursauta violemment et se cogna la tête contre le mur, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de fonctionner.

Tom entreprit une fouille au corps méthodique : il passa ses mains partout sur Beckett, tâtant chaque poche et lui lança en ricanant :

-Ne tremblez pas comme ça. J'ai décidé d'être magnanime, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que vous avez fait à Litany : je ne vais ni vous manger, ni vous torturer, ni vous violer (Tom : Oo ARG !! Mais c'est quoi cette idée bizarre ?!!)... Ah ! Voici ce que je cherchais ! s'exclama-t-il en plongeant la main dans l'une des nombreuses poches intérieures de la veste de Beckett.

Il en ressortit une petite boite à musique en argent en forme de cœur, et il passa la longue chaîne argenté autour de son cou. L'instant d'après, une épée lui passa au travers du corps. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, puis se retourna vers son agresseur. Mercer retira son épée, se demandant pourquoi diable Tom ne tombait pas.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance ! lui dit Tom en levant l'index en l'air. (Tom : pourquoi j'ai fait cette stupide promesse de ne plus tuer personne déjà ? _ _ °)

Sur ce, il se transforma en serpent et disparut à l'angle du mur en rampant (Tom : je sais, pas élégant _ _ ° ) Le futur Lord Beckett se laissa glisser contre le mur en soupirant, avec un méga sourire crispé et pas naturel pour un sous.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? lui demanda Mercer.

Beckett lui répondit par un grognement prouvant qu'il était un peu lent à retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Il se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de son sous-officier. Sa santé mentale ne fut pas grandement affectée car une minute plus tard il hurlait des ordres à tout bout de champ (les cordes vocales sont revenues de leur balade sur la lune, miracle ! ^^)

Pendant ce temps, Jack et moi nous étions rendus loin de cette scène (imaginez trente secondes ma réaction en voyant Tom tripoter cet enfoiré... bah tiens j'hésite ! XD Apo, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! ). Nous avions longé les murs qui donnaient sur la falaise dans le but de descendre jusqu'au petit port de pêche du village. Mais les soldats commençaient à arriver de toute part, cherchant les pirates et les tirants à vue comme des lapins s'ils ne se rendaient pas. Nous nous cachâmes derrière une rangée de tonneaux.

-Comment on va faire pour arriver jusqu'aux bateaux ? demandais-je à Jack, angoissée.

-Au feeling, me répondit le pirate en guettant les allées et venue des soldats, prêt à sortir de sa cachette et à m'emmener par la même occasion : ma main était dans la sienne.

A ce moment là, un serpent arriva prêt de nous. Jack tenta de l'écraser sous sa botte, me maintenant qu'il était venimeux. Une seconde avant de se retrouver en bouillie, Tom se transforma et lui siffla :

-Are you crazy ?!!

Jack le regarda dans le blanc de l'œil en reculant la tête. Il sembla tanguer, comme à son habitude, mais ne parut pas plus surpris que ça.

-J'étais censé savoir que tu n'étais pas un serpent ?

-Nan. Bon, j'ai récupéré ça sur ton petit copain, lui dit Tom en sortant l'élégante boite à musique de sous sa robe de sorcier.

Jack le regarda comme s'il était un espèce de serpent particulièrement venimeuse, ouvrit la boite à musique, la referma, la rouvrit, et déclara d'un ton posé :

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain.

-A l'odeur je jurerais que si, ou alors il t’a fait porter ses vêtements pendant dix jours avant de les mettre.

Jack ne fit même pas attention à Tom, tripotant sa boite à musique dans tous les sens, la tournant et la retournant entre ses doigts couverts de bagues.

_Tom, je peux savoir ce que vous avez dit ? J'ai pas tout compris..._

_\- ça ne te concerne pas !_

_Il sait comment faire fonctionner cette boite à musique au moins ?_

_-A vu de nez, je n’ai pas l'impression, répondit Tom d'un air blasé._

-Jack, vous savez comment ça fonctionne ? demandais-je au pirate en chuchotant : des soldats passaient tout prêt de notre tas de tonneaux.

_-Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama Tom en pensées._

-Heu... Je crois qu'il faut la remonter, et ensuite la jeter à la mer... Et ça devrait nous conduire au Black Pearl ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants.

\- Ok, donne-la-moi !

-Pas question ! s'écria le pirate alors que j'essayais de lui arracher la boite des mains.

-Réfléchit, t'as pas réussi à trouver le remontoir ! Je suis douée pour ce genre de truc, moi !

-Parce que t'es douée pour quelque chose toi maintenant ? répliqua Tom. C'est nouveau ça !

_La ferme !_

Jack Sparrow me laissa à contre cœur le petit cœur en argent. J'entrepris de chercher le remontoir : il se cachait dans une petite moulure en forme d'arabesque sur le côté. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le saisir car mon bras droit me faisait atrocement souffrir quand je pliais le coude, a fortiori quand je bougeais mes doigts. Je réussi tout de même à remonter la boite à musique entièrement, sous le regard impatient de Jack et sous celui plus détaché de Tom (qui en fait regardait la mer).

Une fois que le remontoir rencontra une résistance, je demandais à Jack :

-J'en fais quoi maintenant ?

Il me l'arracha aussitôt des mains et le jeta par dessus le mur. Il tomba dans l'écume des mètres plus bas, manquant se briser entre les rochers noirs et acérés. La boite à musique émit un plouf inaudible depuis notre position, puis sombra, mais rien ne se passa.

Tom regarda Jack avec méfiance.

-Tu es sûr qu'il fallait la jeter à la mer ?

-Hum... Ben c'est ce que j'en ai déduit...

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le sorcier. Où tu l'as eu ce truc ?

-Doucement le serpent ! Je l'ai "emprunté" à une amie, une sorcière...

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as volé à Tia Delma ? précisa Tom.

-Comment ça se fait que vous connaissez tant de choses sur moi vous deux ? demanda Jack en s'énervant.

-Tu viens de balancer à la mer notre seule chance de fuite ! s'écria Tom. Enfin je veux dire... de retraite stratégique !

Par malchance, des gardes alertés par le cri de Tom (qui a tendance à partir dans les aigus, on le sait tous _ _ ° Dans une fic ça peut être sympa mais je vous jure qu'en vrai ça fatigue au bout d'un moment) nous trouvèrent. Nous levâmes les mains en l'air, enfin Jack fit cet effort, moi je fis juste une sorte de sourire d’excuse comme quand j’oubliais ma dissertation d’histoire, et Tom regarda d'un air absent ses ongles en ayant l'air de s'emmerder gravement.

Cependant les fantassins regardèrent quelque chose derrière nous avec un air atterré. Je me retournais pour voir une énorme gerbe d'eau soulever l'océan, à quelques encablures du port de la ville. C'était comme un gigantesque geyser, des trombes d'eau s'élevaient dans les airs. Puis, l'eau retomba dans la mer, mais celle-ci se mit à bouillonner et l'on devina une forme sombre sous la surface...

En un sursaut d'écume blanchâtre, entraînant avec lui toute une population de crustacés qui ne survécurent pas assez longtemps pour voir le miracle, le majestueux Hollandais Volant émergea de l'eau, son armature puissante parcourue de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Jack en profita pour foncer tête baissée dans le ventre du soldat en face de lui. Il assomma le second en une fraction de seconde, lui piqua son épée et partit en courant, bousculant le troisième et en l'envoyant rouler dans les tonneaux.

-Whaou, efficace, murmura Tom en enjambant précautionneusement un soldat qui avait désormais le nez dans le caniveau.

-JACK ! ATTEND-MOI ! hurlais-je en sautant par dessus le garde et en me mettant moi aussi à courir comme une dératée.

Je me ruais à sa suite dans les ruelles boueuses de la ville. Tout n’étais que chaos, des monstres mi-hommes mi-fruits-de-mer pillaient la ville et terrorisaient la population (la même qui attendait avec excitation de nous voir pendouiller, donc BIEN FAIT !), l’armée ne semblait pas en mesure de les en empêcher car ils étaient immortels. Une impression de déjà-vu m’envahit, la scène ressemblait énormément à celle au début du premier film. Sauf que…

Pourquoi Orlando Bloom n’est pas là pour me sauver ?!

Je me retrouvais acculée entre un mur et un homme-thon armé d’une sorte de trident qui allait bientôt rencontrer mes entrailles. Le seul reflexe que je trouvais fut de me laisser tomber à genoux en me cachant les yeux. J’entendis immédiatement un choc sourd et rouvrit les yeux : Jack venait d’asséner une énorme poutre dont l’extrémité était en feu sur le crâne de mon agresseur. Il se débarrassa de son arme improvisée en la jetant sur le monstre qui tentait déjà de se relever et je repartie à sa suite à travers la foule paniquée, les monstres marins et les soldats qui ne s’occupaient plus de nous.

La rue qui menait à la jetée était pavée grossièrement et mouillée par les chaudes pluies tropicales qui tombaient continuellement sur l’île. Je faillis perdre l’équilibre plus d’une fois malgré mes chaussures à crampons, l’énorme robe au tissu à présent alourdi par l’eau me ralentissait et entravait ma course. Fut un moment où je ne distinguais plus du tout Jack. A la place je tombais sur un groupe de pirates qui avaient eu la même idée que nous. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir des intentions très courtoises, d’après le peu de mots que je comprenais. Je me rendis alors compte que j’étais vraiment seule : Tom non plus n’était en vue nulle part ! Affolée je regardais partout autour de moi et mes yeux tombèrent sur le cadavre d’un soldat. Je me précipitais sur lui et lui pris l’épée des mains, j’en avais plus besoin que lui. Loin de produire un effet dissuasif, mon maniement de l’engin provoqua une hilarité générale. Paniquée, je jetais l’épée et prenant mes jupes à la main je me mis à filer plus vite qu’une flèche. Je dévalais la pente qui menait à la mer à une vitesse folle, les pirates aux trousses (après tout c’était aussi leur destination…) en hurlant :

-JAAAAACCCKKKKK !!! TOOOOOMMM !!! VENEZ M’AIDEEEERRR !!!

_Si je m’en sors vivante, je prends des cours d’escrime !_

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKK !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite alternative de cette fanfiction est disponible dans "L'Epopée Temporelle" de AlisoneDavies... Bonne lecture !

**Author's Note:**

> La Suite : 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634738


End file.
